El negocio
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: One - shot. Quién diría que la venta perfecta se convertiría en algo más... ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Contiene lemon


Mina había llegado tarde a clases y había entrado corriendo al salón. Le tocaba la clase de proyectos de inversión, la cual detestaba por tratarse de números, pero que sería importante si algún día quería ser su propia jefa y tener un negocio (en especial ese spa con el que soñaba).

Pero el spa no era el único motivo para asistir a esa clase en específico; la licenciatura de Mina compartía clase con otra carrera, y ahí se encontraba el chico más guapo y sexy de la universidad: Yaten Kou.

El platinado estudiaba diseño gráfico, y era de la misma generación de Mina, pero nunca habían cruzado palabra. De hecho, él y sus hermanos eran los chicos más famosos y populares de la universidad, y eran llamados los Three Ligths.

\- ¡Mina! ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? – preguntó Haruka, compañero de clases de la rubia.

\- Es que fui a entregar unos productos y me retrasé bastante. ¿Ya pasó lista?

\- No aun no, pero a diseño ya les pasó.

Mina había incursionado en el mundo de las ventas de cosméticos y productos de belleza, además de vender productos nutricionales, _"Si quiero tener mi propio spa y centro de belleza, éste es el primer paso"_ decía.

No era un trabajo "formal", pero le ayudaba a ganar un poco de dinero, y lo mejor era que lo hacía en sus tiempos libres, pues como ella decía, era mejor ganar un poco a no ganar nada.

\- Aino Minako

\- ¡Presente! Oye Haruka – decía la rubia volviéndose al chico - ¿No ha llegado Yaten verdad?

\- Pues voltea a la puerta, tu estrellita acaba de llegar.

En ese momento, Yaten, Taiki y Seiya iban entrando a la clase.

\- Vaya vaya, ¿se puede saber por qué los Three Ligths acaba de llegar? Ya pasé lista muchachos.

\- Ay Señorita Okuda – decía el pelinegro – las chicas no nos dejaban pasar.

\- Pero ya estamos aquí – completó el platinado – Ándele, pónganos asistencia – decía, guiñándole el ojo a la profesora.

\- Qué bárbaros muchachos, ¿qué voy a hacer con ustedes? – decía la maestra, al tiempo que reía y sucumbía a los encantos de los chicos.

\- Nada, con pasarnos basta – agregó el castaño mientras tomaban asiento.

\- Oiga maestra – preguntó Yaten - ¿usted sabe de alguna crema o de algún remedio que me haga recuperar mi tono de piel? Es que miré, estoy muy requemado.

\- ¿Y yo como por qué debería de saber? – dijo la maestra.

\- Pues porque usted es mujer…

\- Hermano lo primero que debes hacer es dejar a un lado tu racismo – dijo sarcástico Seiya

\- ¡Diablos! ¡No soy racista pero quiero regresar a mi tono original!

Ingeniosamente, Haruka, que era el único chico en el grupo de Mina, y que se aprovechaba de ello para molestarlas o hacerle bromas, se metió en la conversación de los Kou con la maestra.

\- Ay pues si quieres algún producto, mira, aquí Tokio de Cristal te puede ayudar – dijo señalando a Mina.

\- ¡Haruka!

\- Ah si es cierto – agregó Rei, quien también era del grupo de Mina – ella vende muchas cosas que te pueden servir, pregúntale a Tokio de Cristal.

Todos en el grupo sabían que a Mina le gustaba Yaten, y era obvio que sus comentarios eran para molestarla. Las demás chicas solo se limitaban a reír y Mina no sabía dónde meterse.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Así se llama? – preguntaba Yaten asombrado.

\- No, pero así se llama la línea de los productos que vende – dijo Haruka – Ándale Mina, ¡ofrécele!

\- Obviamente me llamo así y no creo que él muchacho quiera maquillarse – atinó a decir Mina, en medio de una risa nerviosa.

\- No, si no se quiere maquillar – acotó Rei a las risas – quiere algo para aclararse.

Yaten siguió hablando con la maestra mientras los compañeros de Mina seguían gozando con el bochornoso momento que acababan de hacerla pasar.

\- Hasta calientes se me pusieron las orejas – le susurró Mina a Ann

\- No creo que solo hayan sido las orejas, querida – le respondió una muy divertida Ann.

La clase concluyó y cada grupo se dirigió a diferentes salones para tomar las clases correspondientes a ese día.

Al término de la jornada escolar, Haruka y Mina se encontraban en la recepción de la universidad esperando que los padres de la rubia llegaran, pues acostumbraban darle el aventón al rubio.

\- Te pasaste Haruka – decía la chica

\- ¿Por qué? Yo solo quería que "concretaras el negocio" – reía entre dientes.

\- Y fíjate que entre mis productos si hay una crema aclaradora.

\- ¡Ya vez! Ve y ofrécesela.

\- Pero es que me da pena.

\- Ay muchacha, así no vas a vender nada. Además, esa era tu oportunidad de oro. Y dile que en la compra de la crema, le das un masaje – dijo maliciosamente el chico.

\- Ahí vas…

\- ¿Qué? Dile que el masaje incluye "final feliz"

\- ¡Eres un menso! Aunque, no sería mala idea.

\- Ya vez, no te lo comes porque no quieres.

Haruka y Mina seguían platicando cuando el platinado y sus hermanos salieron, se despidieron de las recepcionistas y se fueron.

\- Cálmate, no te pongas nerviosa que no se despidió de ti.

\- Ay es que está "tan bien" – decía Mina, al tiempo que miraba al chico alejarse.

\- Pues aprovecha, mándale un mensaje y ofrécele el producto, y de pasó, lo otro – guiñó el rubio.

\- Eres terrible, pero creo que me arriesgaré – contestó la rubia.

…

Mina llegó a su casa y tomó la decisión de dejarle un mensaje a través de _Facebook,_ el mensaje era el siguiente:

 _¡Hola! Soy tu compañera de administración que vende cosméticos._

 _Hace rato que mis compañeros decían que podría ofrecerte algún producto no era broma, tengo una crema aclaradora que te puede ayudar a recuperar tu tono, por si te interesa y sin compromiso, buena tarde._

Después de eso, Mina texteó a Haruka vía whatsapp.

\- Ya le mandé mensaje a Yaten

\- ¡OMG! ¿y qué pasó?

\- Nada, aun no contesta.

\- Pues cuando lo haga, ofrécele lo del masaje, dile que se lo haces con la lengua si quiere.

\- ¡Haruka eres un bruto! ¿de dónde sacas tanta tontera?

\- Así me amas, además, deberías de decírselo, chance y te compra la crema.

\- Uy si, me promociono, ¿no?

\- ¡Obvio! Pones tus ofertas, promociones y demás y verás cómo levanta el negocio.

La tarde transcurrió, hasta que en la noche, Yaten contestaba el mensaje de Mina.

 _\- ¡Buena tarde! Oye ¿y si sirve?_

\- Pues me dicen que sí, siguiendo las indicaciones adecuadas obvio – contestó la rubia

 _\- Ah ok, pues déjame ver y te aviso vale._

\- Si no te preocupes, buena noche.

…

Al día siguiente, Mina estaba almorzando en la cafetería de la escuela con sus compañeros cuando Yaten se acercó a la mesa donde ella se encontraba.

\- Mira quien viene ahí – decía Rei

\- ¡Ay Dios es Yaten! – dijo Mina – No vayan a decir nada por favor hasta que se vaya, porque me pondrán nerviosa.

\- Ok, como mandes querida – respondió Haruka – actúen normal para los tórtolos.

\- Yaten se acercó y se dirigió a la rubia.

\- ¡Hola! Oye si me interesa la crema, qué onda, ¿traes catálogo o algo?

\- Ah si, mira aquí está – dijo Mina abriéndolo, pues lo llevaba para todos lados consigo – ésta es la crema que te dije. Tienes que aplicarla por las noches y al día siguiente te bañas y aplicar protector solar porque puedes mancharte y tendría el efecto inverso.

\- Ah, claro – respondió el platinado mientras ojeaba el catálogo – ¿y cuánto cuesta?

\- $150

\- Oye pero aquí dice que es para el rostro – alegó el chico

\- Si pero también te sirve para el cuerpo.

\- Bueno. ¿Cuándo viene o qué?

\- Pues, para cuando tu la quieras yo la traigo.

\- Bueno la quiero para el sábado, ésta es mi dirección – decía el chico al tiempo que le daba un papelito a la rubia – puedes llevarlo a mi casa, ¿cierto?

\- Si… claro – titubeó nerviosa ella, mientras tomaba el papel.

\- Perfecto. El sábado que la lleves te pagó. Gracias Mina, nos vemos – dijo el platinado guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha y se retiró del lugar.

La chica sintió como el color se le subía a las mejillas y rápidamente se sentó, antes de que sus piernas la traicionaran y se doblaran.

\- ¿Qué fue eso Mina? – preguntó Ann

\- Bueno, lo que pasa es que anoche le mandé un mensaje a Yaten ofreciéndole la crema aclaradora y pues, le interesó.

\- Si y hasta suertuda saliste porque conseguiste su dirección. Ahora ofrécele "el servicio" completo – decía Haruka pícaramente.

\- ¡Ya cálmense! Le llevaré su crema el sábado y ya.

Pues Mina querida – dijo Rei – tendrás que contarnos el lunes lo que suceda ese día.

…

El sábado había llegado; dominando sus nervios, Mina se dirigió al departamento de los Kou para entregarle su pedido a Yaten y salir de ahí corriendo lo antes posible. Obviamente, no haría caso a ninguno de los consejos absurdos que Haruka le había dado.

Llegó hasta la puerta del departamento y tocó el timbre, el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Yaten abrió la puerta y Mina no pudo evitar que el color y el calor recorriera su cuerpo; el muchacho estaba sudado ya que se encontraba haciendo ejercicio, lo que provocaba que su playera (que por cierto era blanca) se pegara a su torso, dejando ver su bien trabajo cuerpo.

Mina tuvo que controlar sus ganas de arrancarle la camisa y recorrer el cuerpo con sus manos. Tragó saliva, respiró profundo y por fin pudo hablar.

\- Hola, buenas tardes – dijo trabajosamente – aquí te traigo tu pedido.

\- Hola Mina, pasa

\- Gracias.

Mina entró a departamento y Yaten cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? ¿Agua? ¿Soda? ¿Té? – preguntó el platinado.

\- Agua natural está bien, gracias – respondió nerviosamente Mina, quien aún seguía parada junto a la puerta, como si fuera un miedoso cervatillo en la cueva del lobo.

Yaten se dirigió a la cocina, sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y se volvió a ella, quedando un tanto perplejo de que la chica aún permaneciera parada junto a la puerta y sosteniendo nerviosamente la bolsa del producto.

\- ¡Pero siéntate! ¿Qué haces ahí parada? No voy a comerte… si no quieres – y acto seguido, entró a la cocina.

¿Había escuchado bien? Mina estaba sorprendida. ¡Yaten se le había insinuado! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Aunque le gustara mucho, lo único que quería en ese momento era salir corriendo.

Camino rápidamente y se sentó en el sofá; el departamento era pequeño, no mucho, pero estaba bastante bien para los 3 chicos que lo habitaban.

Yaten regresó a su lado, dándole el vaso con agua que ella bebió con bastante avidez. Después le entregó su pedido.

\- Aquí está – la rubia le extendió la mano con la bolsa sin hacer contacto visual.

\- Gracias – el platinado la tomó, rozando la mano de la chica, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies; Yaten lo notó, saboreándose los labios.

\- El dinero está en mi cuarto, ¿me acompañas?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

El chico levantó a la muchacha de un jalón, atrapándola por la cintura y atrayéndola contra sí.

\- Si quieres que te pague, tendrás que ir a mi cuarto por el dinero. Tú decide.

Mina podía sentir el cálido aliento sobre su rostro, lo que hizo que le temblaran las piernas; Yaten la atraía aún más contra su cuerpo, centrándose en esos hermosos ojos azules que ahora se mostraban sorprendidos. Sabía lo que Mina quería, pero no se atrevía a pedir, por lo que él se lo daría sin ningún problema, pues la chica le gustaba.

\- ¿Entonces? – le susurró al oído

Mina tragó saliva y con los ojos muy abiertos y puestos sobre las verdes esmeraldas que la escudriñaban, bajó lentamente la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

Yaten la condujo a su habitación y una vez que cerrara y asegurara la puerta, la tomó por la cintura, besándola apasionadamente.

La chica respondió aquél salvaje beso de la misma forma, mientras deshacía la cola de caballo que sujetaba el largo cabello plateado del objeto de sus deseos.

El muchacho la atrajo aún más, de forma que ella pudiera sentir la erección que ahora se hacía presente contra su cuerpo, mientras metía una mano bajo la melena rubia para sujetarla de la nuca y con la otra recorría la espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos y ceñirla con firmeza.

Mina no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido mientras el platinado bajaba por su cuello y se internaba en el hueco de su garganta, dándole besos húmedos, mientras ella, hábilmente, quitaba la estorbosa camisa que le impedía disfrutar del pecho bien trabajado del chico.

Al sentirse libre del torso, Yaten la levantó en vilo mientras la sujetaba firmemente de los glúteos. Gracias al cielo, ese día Mina se había puesto mini falda, lo que le facilitaba al chico llegar hasta su ropa interior y hacerla a un lado, haciendo contacto con el delicado sexo de la rubia.

Al primer contacto, Mina dejó escapar un gritito, mientras Yaten soltaba un gruñido triunfante; la llevó a la cama.

Una vez ahí, la sentó en la orilla de la cama, deshaciéndose de su ropa para solo dejarla con el hermoso conjunto verde que ella había elegido ese día como ropa interior. La mirada de Yaten brilló de satisfacción al contemplarla.

\- Bonita ropa interior, Mina

\- ¿Te gusta? – dijo ella, juguetona

\- Me encanta, el verde es mi color favorito – respondió, mientras se hincaba frente a ella para colocarse entre sus piernas.

Una vez que se encontró a su altura, el platinado la tomó de la barbilla para besarla nuevamente, mientras con sus manos recorría su torso hasta llegar a los hermosos senos y comenzar a masajearlos.

Mina atraía aún más al chico contra ella, enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello y sujetándolo de la nuca.

Yaten bajó lentamente por su cuello, mientras sus hábiles manos se deshacían del sostén para dejar libre ese hermoso par pechos que se le figuraban debían ser exquisitos. Lentamente, pasó la lengua sobre uno de los pezones para después concentrarse en el otro, mientras la chica sentía ramalazos de placer que recorrían todo su cuerpo y se concentraban en su sexo.

El platinado besaba y mordisqueaba alternadamente los senos mientras ella se arqueaba y gemía. Después, con un leve empujón, hizo que la chica cayera hacia atrás, mientras él se incorporaba, deshaciéndose de los molestos pantalones.

Con besos húmedos, recorrió el cuerpo de la Diosa que yacía en su cama, de la cabeza a los pies y de regreso, entreteniéndose en su boca mientras con sus manos acariciaba el torso y las largas piernas de la muchacha.

Por su parte, ella aruñaba levemente la espalda del platinado, lo que hacía que éste soltara gruñidos de placer.

Con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada llena de lujuria, Yaten bajó lentamente por el torso de la muchacha hasta concentrarse en su vientre, para después deshacerse con la boca de las bragas de la rubia, liberándola de aquello que opacaba toda la plenitud de su belleza.

El platinado se mordió un labio cuando contempló a la preciosa chica rubia completamente desnuda, y con un hábil movimiento, se colocó en su sexo, degustando la cristalina miel que de ella emanaba.

Mina no pudo contener los gemidos, mientras apretaba las sábanas cada vez más fuerte, en respuesta al placer que la lengua de ese Eros platinado le proporcionaba.

\- ¡Oh por Dios Yaten! – gimió la chica, mientras tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? – preguntó él incorporándose, poniendo carita de niño inocente, cosa que excitó aún más a Mina.

\- Por supuesto que no. Ven – le dijo ella, atrayéndolo y fundiéndose con él en un apasionado beso.

Mina se colocó sobre él, dedicándole una seductora mirada, para después recorrer con besos húmedos el perfecto cuerpo masculino.

Yaten no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras ella se entretenía jugando con su ombligo. Se incorporó un poco y lentamente, demasiado lenta a gusto del platinado, se deshizo del bóxer que aprisionaba su hombría.

La rubia acarició la longitud del platinado para después, cual paleta de caramelo, llevarla hacia su boca.

El chico no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, mientras sentía que era elevado a las nubes gracias al buen trabajo que Mina estaba haciendo, y más que eso, sentía que estaba llegando hacia la misma galaxia, observando las estrellas, y en ellas, vio el precioso par de ojos azules que ahora se concentraban en los suyos, dedicándole una mirada seductora.

\- Mina que bien lo haces – jadeó, mientras ella se incorporaba para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él.

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado – respondió ella, mientras, acoplándose, iba lentamente bajando sobre su miembro.

\- Mina – rugió él, quien, tomándola de los glúteos, la ayudaba a unirse con él, comenzando así aquella danza sexual.

Aferrados el uno al otro, primero con movimientos lentos y luego tomando velocidad, Mina y Yaten se habían unido en uno solo, amoldándose a la perfección.

Perlas de sudor comenzaban a adornar ambos cuerpos cuando, en medio de un grito por parte de ella y un gruñido por parte de él, culminaron aquél ritual con un orgasmo que los llevó al paroxismo del placer.

Agotados, se desplomaron sobre la cama, dejándose llevar por el sopor post sexual que los había invadido.

…

Mina estaba con sus compañeros de clase en la cafetería de la escuela cuando Yaten se acercó a su mesa.

\- Mina, muchas gracias por haber llevado la crema a mi casa – le dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

\- De nada Yaten, ese es mi trabajo - sonrió ella

\- Oye, ¿traes el catálogo? Es que ahora quiero una crema para el cuerpo

\- Si por supuesto, aquí está.

\- ¿La llevarás a mi casa, verdad? – la mirada era penetrante.

\- Por supuesto – le respondió ella con la misma mirada

\- Perfecto. Para el sábado, a la misma hora – y guiñándole el ojo, se alejó del lugar.

Haruka, Rei y las demás compañeras de Mina estaban completamente sorprendidos de aquél diálogo.

\- ¿Nos quieres explicar que fue eso Minako?

\- Bueno, digamos que Yaten será mi cliente frecuente – respondió ella tranquilamente mientras dirigía su mirada en dirección hacia donde estaba el platinado.

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

Aquí les traigo este one shot candente de Mina y Yaten, porque, pues ellos son asi xD

Espero que les haya gustado y ya no tardo en traerles un fic en forma :)

Nos leemos pronto! Besos estelares :*


End file.
